


Med Hösten kommer Sorger

by luka_is_slightly_odd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Friends to Lovers, Hartaknut behöver terapi, M/M, Multi, POV Third Person, Unrequited Love
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luka_is_slightly_odd/pseuds/luka_is_slightly_odd
Summary: I början så var det bara dom.
Relationships: Antonius/Piccolo (one sided), Hartaknut & Jaques, Wilbur & Hartaknut, Wilbur & Jaques, Wilbur/Hartaknut (one sided), Wilbur/Jaques
Kudos: 1





	Med Hösten kommer Sorger

I början så var det bara dom. Hartaknut och Wilbur. Dom sa det som ett ord Hartaknut- och-Wilbur, alltid tillsamman, aldrig isär. Parallella fotspår i stranden. Det är egentligen bara hans far som säger det annorlunda. Harold säger Hartaknut först, som om det var en punkt efteråt. Harold säger "Och, Wilbur", lite som en eftertanke. Hartaknut är ung då, och förstår inte hur någon som är så underbar som Wilbur kan glömmas bort.

De spenderar mest på stranden, bland lyckliga turister som är allt för ivriga att öppna sina plånböcker när de viftar med ögonfransarna. Med turistpengar kan man komma långt. De köper glass som klibbar och sockervadd som fäster sig i håret, de springer- på stranden, i hamnen, eller genom skogen. Hartaknut älskar skogen, trots att Wilbur föredrar hamnen.

"Hur kan du tycka om att vara här" brukar han säga, när Hartaknut är halvägs upp för ett träd men han själv står på marken, "när stranden är så nära?" Hartaknut dinglar med benen och svarar inte ordentligt. (Det gör han aldrig, Wilbur är lätt att distrahera). "Vill du se hur långt jag kan hoppa härifrån?" säger han istället.

(Harold klagar när han kommer hem med fläckar på byxorna och sand i skorna- men Wilbur skrattade i flera minuter efter att han snubblade, så det måste vara värt det)

\---

Tiden går. De växer. Vinter och höst har alltid varit de sämsta månaderna. "Du fattar väl varför," insisterar Wilbur "det finns ju inget att göra". Stranden blir kortare och skogen blir mindre. Ön krymper- men huset är lika stort som alltid. Hartaknut är inte där särskilt ofta, väggarna är för kalla och han hatar de nya kvinnorna- dom som förväntas att bli kallade mamma. Så Hartaknut rymmer iväg, i små perioder där han kan vara lika fri som när han satt i toppen av en tall. Han rymmer till hamnen ibland, ibland skogen. Mest rymmer han hem till Wilbur.

Det har blivit en vana. Wilbur har en extra tandborste i badrummet och en extra filt i sägen. Den första natten sov Hartaknut på en madrass på golvet. Nästa - bara några dagar senare - delade de sängen. Och så fortsatte det. Mjuka andetag på varandras nackar och stadiga hjärtslag.

\---

Wilbur börjar jobba. Hartaknut också. Han tror att det är det som sätter sträcket i barndommen. Vuxen är ett främmande ord. Han pratar nästa inte med Harold längre. De skrek åt varandra i timmar när han fick reda på att Hartaknut jobbade för Marlow. Harold sa att det var på grund a Wilbur, att Hartaknut spendera för mycket tid med befolkningen. Hartaknut vet inte varför det är just det som är det sista strået.

(Hartaknut vet exakt varför det är kommentarerna om Wilbur som får honom att bräcka, men han vägrar, vägrar, att tänka på fjärilarna som fladdrar i magen varje gång Wilbur ler.)

De träffas inte lika ofta - Hartaknut och Wilbur. Dom har inte tid. Dagarna går åt till arbete, kvällarna är tysta och trötta. (De har två sängar nu, en liten självisk del av Hartaknut önskar att det fortfarande bara var en.) Men, när de väl har tid, för sig själva - är det likadant som förut, fyllt med värme och liv och barndom. (Den enda skillnaden är Hartaknut och hans egna förbannade känslor.)

\---

Jaques kommer till ön i början av november, med liv och varma ögon och en dialekt som är nästan hypnotiserande. Wilbur skrattar, och säger att Jaques är det enda bra som någonsin kommit med vintern. Och Hartaknut missar inte hur något sjunker i magen. Två blir till tre, och parallella fotspår blir en ojämn röra.

Hartaknut vet att han inte har en chans, att han aldrig hade det. Men plötsligt så är det så tydligt. Han har aldrig sett Wilbur rodna innan Jaques kom kysser honom lekfullt på kinden. Aldrig hört honom skratta så högt som när Jaques börjar skämta. Wilbur ser på Jaques på samma sätt som Hartaknut ser på Wilbur. Jaques är allts som Hartaknut inte är. (Ibland så svider det)

Det jobbiga är att Hartaknut gillar Jaques. Hur kan man inte? Han är nästan orättvist karismatisk och vänlig. Hur mycket han än förmår sig kan han inte tycka illa om honom, inte ens när Jaques viskar till honom att han när är kär.

\---

De kysstes en gång - när de var sexton, och Wilbur hade lyckat stjäla en flaska rom från en av fiskarna.

Det började med en fråga, oskyldigt och sluddrig. 

"Har du någons kysst nån?"

"Nä, du?"

"Inte jag heller"

"..."

"..."

"Vill du testa?"

"..."

"..."

"Visst."

"..."

De pratade inte om det igen. 

\---

Hartaknut börjar spendera tid med Antonius när Wilbur och Jaques vill spendera tid själva. Det gör inget, inget alls faktiskt. Nej, Hartaknut är nöjd och lycklig för dem. 

(Det är han, Wilbur ler så mycket och Jaques går inte en minut utan att utropa hur lycklig han är- Hartaknut kan inte vara upprörd övar att hans vänner är lyckliga, men det hindrar honom inte från att försöka.)

Antonius är tyst, för det mesta. Men han erbjuder ett varmt rum och ett öppet öra, Hartaknut utnyttjar båda.

Ibland är Piccolo där. Han är inte bättre sällskap, men det är mysigt att vara tre igen. Piccolo och Antonius har en konstig relation, kall och intim på samma gång. En gång frågar han om det. Piccolo svarar glatt att det inte finns några känslor, bara lite lycka på tråkiga nätter, Antonius nicker men håller tyst.

(Hartaknut får honom att prata om det en gång, när solen börjat dra sig över horisonten medger han att ibland så får man ta det som erbjuds, och njuta i stunden. Dom säger inget om det, men efteråt tror Hartaknut att de är vänner på riktigt)

\---

Det är Hartaknut som måste berätta för Wilbur.

Berätta om vad som hänt. Han fick reda på det först - det var Marlow som berättade det för honom. Nyheten har inte fäst sig än. Han har inte ens gråtit för Jaques. Det känns fel, att inte gråta för honom, men av någon anledning så har tårarna fastnat i halsen. Han känner sig tom och trött och arg på vem det nu var som tog ifrån honom en vän. Han står framför en dörr han har stått framför tusen gången innan. Hartaknut knackar inte, för första gången tvekar han. Det var han själv som bad att få leverera nyheterna, det kändes rätt, hur orättvist det än var. Han vet att de bråkade nyligen, båda av dem pratade med honom om det, han hoppas att de gjorde upp. 

Hartaknut knackar på dörren, solen går upp över horisonten, och vågorna sköljer bort allt blod på stranden.


End file.
